MaKayla's Anatomy
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: MerDer are married and have a 25 year old daughter they named MaKayla, who is an intern who fellows in her parents footsteps. This a AlexOC story with bits of Burktina,Izzie? and George? and MerDer in it. AU story with Alex, Izzie and George, OC as intern
1. Prolonged

MaKayla Shepherd walks into Settle Grace Hospital for the first time as an intern and could not believe how different it felt to be there now. She walks into the intern's room and up to her locker. Just as she gets to her locker she hears two girls talking about her. "Did you hear that one of the intern's is the daughter of Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey-Shepherd?" the first girl asked. "No, I wonder which one it is?" said the second girl. "Like it really matters. We all know she is only here because of her parents." The first one said. Just before MaKayla could say anything she saw her godmother, Christina Yang-Burke, walk up to them. "You know gossiping is for nurses. Are you two nurses?" "No Dr. we are surgeons." The first girl said. "Not yet you aren't and I think you should watch what you say around here cause if you piss off the wrong Dr. they could make your internship here very unpleasant." With that said Christina left without letting them give a reply. Just then MaKayla heard her name being called. "Shepherd, O'Malley, Stevens, and Karev." She heard one of the intern's say Bailey but she didn't need to ask. As soon as the others saw her walk down the hall they went with her. "How does she know who "the Nazi" is?" George O'Malley asked. Before they could answer him they found out. "MaKayla Shepherd, I see I get you to be one of my suck ups just like your mother was." Karev, Stevens and O'Malley all just looked at eachother and then back at Bailey and MaKayla.

Later on was their first lunchtime of their first 48-hour shift when Stevens found MaKayla eating in a lower hallway? "So you are the intern everyone is talking about. I'm Isabelle Stevens but you can call me Izzie." MaKayla just looks at Izzie and smiles her Shepherd smile. "Hi, I'm MaKayla Shepherd but you can call me Mac." Just then Alex Karve and George O'Malley found them. "Cool where did you guys find this place?" The guy with short brown hair asked. "This is actually my mother and her person's place. They said I could use it too." MaKayla said. "Cool. I'm Alex Karev." MaKayla smiled at him. "I'm MaKayla Shepherd, but you can call me Mac." The other guy with dark fluffy hair felt left out. "I'm George O'Malley." He said as he sat on the other side of Izzie.


	2. ch 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for MaKayla Shepherd. I also own the idea of this story. **

**Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. I am trying to have a few chapers done at a time so I don't have to keep you guys waiting long. I am glad you guys like this story and just so you guys know the Izzie, George and Alex in this story are the same ones on the show they are just the same age as Mac so that she can have people to hang with. I plan on pairing Izzie with a certin doctor see if you can guess which one. It won't be Alex though cause he will be with Mac. Thanks for read and please feel free to review.**

It has been a month and what a fun and busy time it has been for all of the interns and MaKayla loved every minute of it. Just like her parents, she loved every minute of it. MaKayla was standing at the nurse's station looking over one of the patient she is helping her father with when she felt someone standing next to her. "Hey, beautiful, I missed you this morning." Alex said as he looked at a file. Mac just smiles. "Oh really?" "Yea. I miss seeing you before rounds." Alex said with his cocky smile. Mac just gave him her best "McDreamy" smile. "You really enjoy these dreams cause you know that is the only time you will have me." Mac whispered in his ear just as she walks away. "You say that now." Alex says as he watches her walk away.

Later on that day Izzie and Mac are sitting in the craftier eating lunch when they saw Mac's father walk in with a new Dr. "Who is that hot guy that just walked in with your dad?" When Mac looked up she couldn't believe it. "Oh my god." She said as she got up and ran over to them. When Izzie saw this she got a confused look on her face that she still had when Alex and George got to the table. "What's wrong Iz?" George asked. "Who is that guy over there with Dr. Shepherd?" Alex looked to where Iz was pointing. "Oh, that's Mark Slone. The best plastics Dr. ever. Why?" "Cause when I asked Mac she just jumped up and ran over to him." When Alex heard this he just got an angry look on his face.

Over at Derek's table Mac was just pulling back from hugging Mark. "Uncle Mark, I can't believe you are really here." Mark just laughed. "Well you better believe it kid." Mark said as he laughed and hugged her again. "That's great Uncle Mark. I've missed you." "Hey, I'm starting to feel unloved here." Derek said as he laughed. "I'm sorry Daddy." Mac said hugging Derek. Back at the intern table Alex just kept on watching Mac hugging Mark not liking it at all.

After her shift, Mac walked over to Joe's for a drink. When she got there she found Izzie, George and Alex already there and drinking. "Hey guys. What's up?" She asked as she came back from the bar with her Pepsi. "Well if it isn't the good Dr. Shepherd. You know she would do anyone just to get ahead in this life." Alex said as Izzie laughed. Mac just got mad. "I don't need to sleep with anyone to get ahead cause I am better then either of you two ever will be." Izzie got right into Mac's face. "You have no idea how to be a doctor cause all you do is ride off of your family name. You are not better then anyone in this intern program." "Don't you dare bring my family into this. I haven't done anything to anyone." Alex stood then. "No, you the good Dr. Slone." After Mac heard that she took Alex's drink and throw it into his face. "You have no idea what you are talking about but it doesn't matter cause as far as I am concern I can't trust either of you and now I don't ever want to talk to you again." Mac said as she got her stuff and walked over to her family and hugged her mother.

The next day Mac had already talked to Bailey and got her assignment by the time that Izzie and Alex got there. "Alright people come on I don't have all day. O'Malley, you are with Dr. Torries. Stevens, you have been requested by Dr. Yang-Burke and Karev, you are with Dr. Slone. What are you still standing around for? Move!" "Um…Dr. Bailey, what about MaKayla?" It was George that had asked. "She has already been here for the last 2 hours and is going to be helping out Dr. Shepherd. Now move!" Bailey said as she turned and left, leaving George, Izzie and Alex starring after her knowing that it was going to be a long day.


	3. Ch 2

**Hey guys here is another chapter of MaKayla's Anatomy. I hope you all like it and I promise it is going to turn out so good. I am so happy with how Grey's turned out tonight that I wanted to update so here you guys go. Please let me know what you all thought and as always I still own only Mac and the idea of the story.**

Mac was just walking out of a patent's room when she heard her naming being called. When she looked behind her she saw that it was Izzie. She turned back around and started to walk again. "Wait Mac." Izzie said as she grabbed her arm. "What can I do for you Dr. Stevens?" "I was just wondering when your lunch was?" "Why?" "Cause we always have lunch together." "I'm busy so I don't know." Mac said as she walked away. Before Izzie could say anything she heard her name and knew it was Dr. Yang-Burke and knew she had to get back to work.

All day Alex had been trying to figure out how he was going to get Mac to talk to him. As he was thinking he felt someone stand next to him. "You can't get Mac to talk to you either can you?" Izzie said as she stood by Alex. "Nope. I can't even get her alone." Alex said as he gave Iz a small smile and then left to get back to work.

The silent treatment worked for about 2 weeks before Mac got stuck working with Alex. Mac was Mark's intern for the day when Mark called Derek for a consult and found out that Alex was interning for him. Mac just rolled her eyes when she saw him. Alex stood next to Mac. "Hey, Mac." "Alex." "K. Dr. Karev, I need you to take Mrs. Lee for CT and then an MRI." Derek said. "Yes, Dr. Shepherd." "Dr. Shepherd? Are you 2 related?" Mrs. Lee asked looking at Derek and then at Mac. "Yes we are Mrs. Lee. She is my daughter." Derek said with a smile on his face. "Oh how lovely that must be for you to have your daughter following in your footsteps." Mrs. Lee said smiling at both Derek and Mac. Just then Mark and Derek walked out of the room with Mac right behind them leaving Alex to tend to Mrs. Lee. "She is such a beautiful girl." Mrs. Lee said smiling. "You have no idea." Alex said under his breath.

Later that day Alex saw Mac go into one of the on-call rooms and followed her in. When Mac turned around she found Alex there. "Leave me alone Alex." Alex just shakes his head. "I just want to talk that's all." "I don't want to talk to you." She said as she lied down on the bed. "I know I said some awful things to you and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." "Why did you say them?" Mac asked with hurt in her eyes. Alex took this as his chance to pull a chair up to the bed and sat down right in front of her. "When I saw you hugging Slone I got mad and I thought that you were dating him. I mean you are always eating lunch with him and you are always his intern." Alex said looking down and then back at Mac only to see laughter in her eyes. "You mean you were jealous of Uncle Mark?" Alex just looked confused. "Uncle Mark?" Mac nods her head yes. "He is one of my godfather's." Now it was Alex's turn to laugh. Just as quick as they were laughing were they looking at eachother seriously. Slowly Alex leaned over and kissed her slowly at first but quickly it turned into a more heated kiss and Mac soon found herself being pushed back onto the bed with Alex untop of her pulling at the strings to her pants while he was kissing her neck. Alex stopped to make sure that this was what she wanted only to see the want in her eyes. Soon they were both laying stilling trying to catch their breaths while Mac laid on Alex's chest listening to his heart beat. "So does this mean I am forgiving for being a jerk?" Alex asked as he played with her hair. Mac lifted her head and looked at him. "You mean for acting all jealous and caveman like?" Alex just tickled her as they both laughed. "Yes. I forgive you. Just don't do it again." Mac said as they kissed again and Alex rolled back on top of her.


	4. Ch 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone but MaKayla. I wish I did cause then I would love to have McDreamy and Alex. lol.**

**Please guys let me know what you all think of this story.**

It was later that week and Alex and Mac were in the intern's locker room getting ready when Izzie and George came in. "So I was thinking maybe we should have some sort of party. You know because we are interns and we need to unwind." Izzie said. "Some of us already have ways of unwinding there Dr. Mold." Alex said with a smirk as he looked at Mac. Mac just smiled back at Alex. Izzie just rolled her eyes. "Shut up Evil Spawn. Come on Mac what do you say?" "Sorry Iz, but I already have a date tonight." Mac said as she shut her locker and then left to meet up with Bailey.

Later on Mac was sitting in the basement eating when Alex sat down next to her. "So this date is it with anyone I know?" Alex asked as he leaned into Mac. Mac just smiled. "Most likely not." Just then Mac's beeper went off. "I'll see you around." She whispered in his ear in a quite voice that made Alex have Goosebumps.

That night Mac was sitting at the bar in Joe's waiting for Alex when she heard the door open. "So did this date of yours stand you up?" "Hey, did you have any trouble getting away from Izzie and her party?" Mac asked with a smile that lit up the whole room. "Believe it or not Dr. Mold didn't even invite me. I don't think she likes me." Alex said with a smirk. "Ah. You poor baby. What do you say we go back to my place and have our own little party?" Alex just looked at her with a smirk and then looked at Joe. "Check please." Mac just laughed as Alex pulled her out of the bar.

Meanwhile at Izzie's party Izzie and George were talking about Mac. "You don't think Mac is out with Alex do you?" Izzie asked. When George heard this he choked on his drink. "Why would you think that?" George asked trying to act like that question didn't brother him. "Because of the looks they have been giving eachother lately." Izzie said as she took a sip of her beer. Just then the door opened and in walked Meredith, Derek and Mark. When Izzie saw this she walked over to them. By the time she got to them Mer and Derek were gone. "Hello Dr. Slone." "Dr. Stevens. Nice party. Where's Mac?" She had a date tonight." Mark nods his head and heads into the party. George sees this and walks back over to Izzie. "When were you going to tell me that you had a thing for Dr. Slone?" George asked while looking at Izzie. "I don't know what you are talking about." Izzie said as she walked away leaving him to stare after her.

Mark found Derek and Meredith over in the corner talking. "When were you guys going to tell me that my princess has a boyfriend?" Mere and Derek just laughed. "What are you talking about Mark?" Derek asked laughing and pulling Mere into his chest. "Well Dr. Stevens has just informed me that Mac isn't here because she is on a date." "Well yes Mark she is 25 after all. Don't worry if he is worth anything she will be having us meet him when she is ready." Mere laughed.

Alex and Mac are lying in Alex's bed when Alex's phone rang. Alex looks at Mac and sees her still sleeping. When he looks at the number he just closes the phone. Mac just rolls over and lays her head on Alex's chest. Alex just wraps both of his arms around her and kisses her head.


	5. Ch 4

**Here is the first of 2 updates that I am going to give you guys. I am really loving this story and is proble my fave storie I have ever writen so here it is. Please read, review and enjoy.**

A few months later Alex was following Mark when he heard his name being called. When he looked behind him he found Mac there. "Hey handsome." Mac said as she smiled at him. A month into their relationship Mac and Alex decided to be open about it. "Hey beautiful. I was just thinking about you." Alex said as he kissed her. "Now what a surprise so was I." Mac smiled as she pulled him into an on-call room and locked the door.

Mark is standing at the nurse's station filling out a chart when he heard his name. When he looked up he found a woman with long red hair standing there. "What are you doing here Addison?" "Now is that anyway to talk to your ex-wife?" "It is when it comes to you." "I'm hurt. I didn't come here for you." Addison said as she rolled her eyes. "Then why did you come here?" Mark asked annoyed. "I came because Richard Webber offered me a job here." Addison said as she walked away from him and to the chief's office.

Later that day Alex and Mark were talking when Addison walked up to them. "Alex, I can't believe it. I can't believe you are here." Mark just looks at them and then decides he and Alex need to talk. "Come on Dr. Karev, we have patients to see." Mark said as he pulled Alex with him. When they got to the stairway Mark pushed him into there and then checked to make sure no one else was there. "How the hell do you know Addison Montgomery?" "I was married to her for a year. I just divorced her 6 months ago. And then moved out here for the internship." Mark just rolls his eyes. "I should have know you were part of the club I have named Satan's ex's." Alex just looks at him. "I was married to her 3 years before you." Mark said when he saw the confused look on Alex's face. "Oh." "Yeah. Does Mac know?" "No, I tried to tell her but everytime I go to tell her I get scared that she will leave me." Alex says as he sits on the stairs. "You need to tell her before Addison does." Mark says as he looks at Alex.

That night Mac meets Alex at his place. When she knocks on the door Alex opened it with a sad look on his face. "Hey. What's wrong?" Alex pulled her into his arms and breathed in her scent. When he pulled backs and looked into her eyes. "I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it but before I do I need you to know that I was always going to tell you I have just been scared of losing you." Mac just sits down on the sofa and then looks up at Alex waiting for him to continue.

Mark is sitting in Joe's when someone sits next to him. Mark knows instantly who it is. "What do you want Addie?" Addison just smirks at him. "Differently not you that's for sure." Just then Mark heard the door open and looked up to find Meredith and Derek come walking in. "Good evening Drs. Shepherd, you guys out to have some fun?" Derek laughs at Mark. "Meeting Christina and Burke. What about you? Got a hot date?" Mark just smiled. "When don't I?" Mark got up and left the bar.

Alex and Mac are still sitting on the sofa. "So what you are telling me is that for your final year in med school you were married to an attending who is now and attending at Seattle Grace." Mac asked as she starred straight ahead. "Yea. Her name is Addison Montgomery." Mac's head shot up at the name Alex had just said. "Wait a minute. Did you just say Addison Montgomery? As in Addison Slone, as in my Uncle Mark's cheating ex-wife?" Alex just nods his head. "Yea." Mac just rolled her eyes and then grabs Alex's hand. "I should have know. Listen I need you understand I get why you didn't tell me about Addison but you have to understand that for this to work with us there can not be anymore lies between us. Are you sure that you have told me everything?" Alex just takes both of her hands in his and then lifts her face to look at him. "There's one more thing." "What's that?" She asked with a worried look. "I love you." He said as he touched her face. "I love you too Alex." Mac said as she leaned into Alex and kissed him. He smiles into the kiss and then leaned her back until she was flat on the sofa and he was leaning over her.

Later on that week Mac was assigned to be Addison's intern. Mac was walking up to her when she heard her name being called. When she looked up she saw that it was Izzie. "I need to ask you something." "Sure." Mac said. "What is the deal with Addison Montgomery?" "What do you mean?" "I mean she seems to be cool but you bring her up to Dr. Slone or Alex and you get the coldest look kinda like what you are giving me now." Mac just rolls her eyes. "She is someone who I can't stand. As for Alex and Dr. Slone, you will just have to ask them. I have been handpicked by Satan herself to be her intern so I have to go." Mac said as she took off to find Addison.

Mac had been running all over the place for Addison doing everything but treating patients and she was tired and angry when she ran into Mark. "Hey there kiddo. What has that Shep temper of yours going?" "Satan need her high price coffee." Mac said as she blowed her hair out of her face. "I haven't seen a patient let alone an OR room all day. I hate her Uncle Mark. Yesterday Izzie had a great surgery with her but I get to get her coffee." Mark just hugged her to him. "You want to come be my intern for the rest of the day and get in on some of the coolest surgeries ever?" "Nothing beats brain surgery but yes please." "Alright. Go get some lunch while I deal with Satan herself." Mac just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dr. Slone, Oh, and be careful going in." Mark just smiled at he took Addison her coffee.

When Mark found Addison she was at the nurse's station. When he sat the cup down she just assumed it was Mac. "It took you long enough." "Not at all. I just wised up to you." When she heard his voice she stopped what she was doing. "Where is my intern Mark?" Mark just smiled. "My intern is having lunch." "You stole my intern!" "It wasn't hard when you treat her like an intern. Having her going and getting you coffee is not teaching her how to be a Dr." Mark said as he walked away from Addison leaving her starring after him.


	6. Ch 5

**here is the second update for you all. I have big planes for Addison in this story so please read, review and enjoy.**

Mac is standing at the nurse's desk when she hears Addison and Alex talking so she listens to what is being said. "Come on Alex. Can you honestly stand there and tell me that you don't want me back?" Addison said as she tried to touch his face. Alex just grabs her arm before she could. "As much as this may come as a shock to you. I don't want you. I am seeing someone and she means the world to me and I won't give her up for you or anyone else." As soon as Mac heard this she smiled. Alex let go of Addison's arm and walked away as soon as he was gone Mac's pager beeped. When she looked at it she smiled. "Is it something good or are you just happy to see me?" Mac looked up and saw Mark. "Alex paged me. Is it alright if I go to lunch now?" Mac asked with her big puppy dog eyes. "Yea go ahead and enjoy your lunch." Mac just smiled and took off.

Mac was walking down the hall looking for Alex when she felt someone grabbed her arm and pull her into an on-call room. Without a word between them Mac knew it was Alex. "I thought you would never get here." Alex said as he kissed her neck. "I ran into Dr. Slone. I heard what you told Addison." "Oh really? Well you see I meant what I said." Mac just smiled at him. "Really? Do I know this girl who has you so hung up on her?" "I'm sure you have seen her around. She is this really hot intern." "She must be really hot for you to give up sex with a very willing Dr." Alex just stops kissing her and looks right into her eyes. "She may have been willing but I'm not. I love you and as long as I am breathing I will never want anyone but you." When Mac heard this she got tears in her eyes. "I love you too Alex. I will always love you no matter what." Alex just smiles and then leans down and kisses Mac. She reaches down to the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head while Alex's hands goes to her pants and unties them. Mac walks him backwards to one of the cots and they fall down untop of it still kissing.

That night Mac and Alex go to Mac's parent's house for dinner. When they get there Alex is shocked. "This is where you grew up?" He asked holding her hand while they walked up the land to the beautiful two stories home. "Yeah. My Dad had it built for my mom. We own all of this land." "Do you ever wish you had a bother or sister?" Mac just looks at Alex and smile. "No." He stops and looks at her. "How come?" "Cause I was always the apple of both my parent's eye. My Dad's side of the family is so big that I never felt like I was missing anything." Mac said with a smile. Alex smiled back and they continued on. "So which one is your room?" "Right over there." Mac said as she pointed to a trailer across from the house. "You live in a trailer?" He asked with a smirk. "It was my Dad's but he gave it to me for a hide out when I was a kid." "So will I ever get to see this trailer?" He asked as he wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her neck. Mac just closed her eyes. "Not if you get yourself killed by my Dad." She said as she pointed to the porch where Derek was watching them. When Alex saw him he quickly pulled away from Mac and stuffed his hands into his front pockets of his pants. "Dr. Shepherd." Mac just smiled at Alex and then hugged her father and walked inside.

Izzie is sitting at Joe's having a beer when she feels someone sit down next to her. She looks up and saw Mark Slone. "How come you are here all by yourself this evening?" Mark asked as he sat down next to her. "George is working late and Mac and Alex are having dinner with her parent's tonight." Mark's head just shot up at that bit of news. "So here you are sitting in a bar all by yourself." Izzie smiled at him. "I'm not all by myself now." He just smirked. "No, I guess not." Mark and Izzie just sat at the bar and continued to flirt and drink.

George was just coming out of a patient's room when he bumped into someone. When he looked up he saw it was a girl with red hair. "Oh, Dr. O'Malley. I'm sorry I didn't see you." George just smiles. "Not a problem." "Thanks." She says when he hands her the folders she had dropped. "Your welcome Olivia." She smiles at him and then takes off down the hall.

Alex was sitting in the livingroom with Derek while Mac was helping her mom with the dishes. "So you were married to Satan herself for a year huh?" Alex just looks surprised when Derek asks this. "Mac told us." Alex nods his head. "Yeah. Longest year of my life." Derek sits up more and looks Alex right in the eyes. "Look Mac is my princess and so I am only going to say this once. You hurt her and I will personally make your life hell." Alex just looks at him and nods his head. "Understood. I love her Dr. Shepherd and I won't ever do anything to hurt her at least not intently." Derek and Alex come to an understanding that night.

Mac was standing at the sink drying the dishes when she looked toward the livingroom. "You don't think they killed eachother do you?" Meredith just smiled at Mac. "No. I just think your father just wanted to make sure Alex knew what would happen if he hurt his little princess." Mac just smiled. "So how are you handling Addison?" "I hate her mom. I overheard her trying to convince Alex to come back to her this afternoon. He told her no but I just wish she would go back to whatever rock she crawled out of." "I know you do Sweetheart." Mere said as she dried her hands and then hugged Mac.

Later on that night Mac and Alex were lying in bed in her trailer. "You alright?" Alex asked her pulling her tighter into his arms. "Yeah. I was just thinking." She said as she pulled Alex closer to her. "I love you Mac." "I love you too." She said as she turned her head and kissed him. The kissed lasted longer and become more passionate by the minute. Before they knew it they were making love and after they caught their breath Mac fall asleep with her head on his chest while Alex stayed awake watching her sleep.


	7. Ch 6

**Hey guys,**

**I know it has been forever since I have last updated but I just wanted to say that I have this story finshed and am in the process of working on my sequal to this story now. I hope you guys are still interested in this story. Please read and review by hitting that blue and puple button at the bottom of the page. Thanks for showing me love on my first ever Grey's story.**

It has been 6 months since Addison showed up in Settle and was still trying to get Alex to leave Mac. About a month ago Izzie and Mark started to date but are keeping it a secret only Alex and Mac know about them. Mac was pretty much living at Alex's apartment now, which was just fine with both of them. Mac was in the intern's locker room getting changed when Bailey comes in. "Alright. Shepherd, you are with Male Shepherd, Karev, you have been requested by Dr. Montgomery, Stevens, you are with Dr. Yang-Burke and O'Malley, Slone has asked for an Intern. What are you all waiting for move!" Everyone moved to go meet his or her teacher.

Mac was walking down the hall to get her patient's CT's when she heard some nurses talking. "Did you guys hear the latest about Dr. Montgomery?" One nurse asked. "No. What happened?" "Well she was once married to both Dr.'s Slone and Karev and from what I saw a little while ago she may just end up back with Dr. Karev." After Mac heard this she went into the nearest on-call room and started to cry.

Mark who had seen Mac walk into the on-call room opened the door and walked in when saw her sitting on the floor crying he got worried. "Hey, kid. What's wrong?" When she heard his voice she throws her arms around him and cried. A few minutes later after Mac had clamed down she pulled back and wrapped her face. "Do you think Alex is still in love with her?" When Mark heard this he was confused for a minute and then he knew who she was talking about. "No. I think whatever he felt for her died when she broke him. He is so in love with you that it would be sicken if you weren't my favorite niece." When Mac heard this she smiled. "Thanks Uncle Mark." "No problem kid. What brought this on?" "I heard some nurses talking and I guess after Addison had personally asked for Alex I got a little scared." Mac said feeling stupid.

That night Mac and Izzie went to Joe's to wait for Alex and Mark when Addison walked in and up to them. "Drs Stevens and Shepherd, how are you this evening?" Mac just rolled her eyes and got up to go to the bar to get another soda. "Just fine Dr. Montgomery." She could hear Izzie say to Addison. After she ordered her drink she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. "Hey baby, I have missed you." Alex said as he kissed her neck. "I missed you too." Mac said as she turned her head and kissed him. "Here you go Mac." Joe said as he sat the soda down in front of them. "Thanks Joe." Mac said as she turned back from Alex to drink her Soda. "Are you a little to young to drink Mac? Or do you still have a hard time holding you drink?" Addison said from behind Alex and Mac. When Izzie heard this she was about to go over there and tell Addison off but Mark held her back. "No, babe. Let Mac handle this." Izzie just looks at Mark and then nods her head and sits back down to watch.

Mac just pulls away from Alex and turns to face Addison. "I don't need to drink when I can get natural high from a surgery." Addison just rolled her eyes at her and then turned to Alex. "You use to have such better taste in women. Whatever happened to that taste?" "I got it back when I got rid of you." Alex said as he pulled Mac closer to him. Addison just glared at Mac and then turned on her heels and stormed out of the door leaving everyone starring after her.

Later that night Izzie and Mark are back at his place lying in bed when Izzie lifted her head off of Mark's chest. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." Mark says as he looks into her eyes. "How do you know Dr. Montgomery?" Mark knew this was going to be asked sooner or later so he decided he might as well tell her. "3 years before she married Alex I was married to her." "What happened?" Izzie asked as she sat up and pulled the covers tighter against her. Mark sat up too. "I found out that she was cheating on me with one of the interns at the hospital we were working at." "I'm sorry." Izzie tells him as she puts her head on his shoulder. "Why are you sorry?" "Cause you got hurt by her." "Don't be. I am over her. I don't like the way she is treating Mac though." Mark said as he kissed Izzie and pulled her back down on the bed. "Do you think her and Alex will be alright?" Izzie asked him. "Yeah I do. Now I think we have down enough talking for awhile." Mark said as he rolled over untop of her. Izzie just laughed as they started to kiss.

Alex and Mac are getting ready for bed when Alex turned to face her. "Are you alright babe?" "Yeah. I am just tired. Can I ask you something?" "Yeah." "Are you still in love with Addison?" Alex just looks at her and then has her sit down on the bed. He knells in front of her. "No, I am not still in love with Addie. I love you and always will. This is it you and I. We are the happily ever after that we always wanted. Alright?" Mac just nods her head all right and then kisses him. The kiss grows passionate and Alex's pushes her back on to the bed.


	8. Ch 7

**Alright guys here is the next chapter. There is only 3 chapters left and I was hoping you guys and help me with something. I was wondering if you guys would like the sequal after this story or sometime later on. I have plans to work on a bunch of Grey's stories this summer but I don't know how many I will actually do. Please let me know so I know rather to start posting the sequal or not.** **Thanks so much Brandy**  
About a month later Mac and Alex come walking into the intern locker room laughing. "Hey guys." Izzie said as her and George look up from what they were talking about. "Hey Dr. Model." Alex said as he kissed Mac and then goes to his locker to change his clothes. Mac smiles at Izzie and George and then goes to her locker. "Hey Mac. How are you this morning?" George asks. He would never admit it but he has always had a crush on Mac. "I'm good. Thanks for asking." Mac said with a smile. Just then Bailey came in. "Alright, Shepherd, you have been requested by Dr. Yang – Burke. Stevens, you are with Dr. Montgomery, O'Malley, with Dr. Torres and Karev, Dr. Slone has asked for you." Bailey told them and then left with them right behind her.

Mac found Christina standing at the nurses' station when she walks out of the locker room. "You requested me Dr. Yang – Burke?" Christina just nods her head yes. "I did. I have an open-heart surgery coming up in a couple hours. Would you like to scrube in?" "Yes!" Christina nods her head. "I thought so." She says as they walk away to check on the patient.

Alex found Mark standing by the elevator reading a file. "Dr. Slone?" Mark looks up from the file. "Good, Dr. Karev, come on you are going to love seeing this." They get on the elevator and go up to the 4th floor.

Later that day Mac was walking toward Alex for a late lunch. She had just gotten out of her first open – heart surgery and she was still on a high from it. When she found him at the nurses' station she ran over to him. "Guess what I was just doing?" She said as she throws her arms around him. "Thinking about me." Alex said with a smirk. "Naturally. I was just in my first open – heart surgery and it was so cool. Not as cool as Neuro surgery but still it was fun." Mac told him excitedly. "I'm so proud of you Baby." Alex said as he kissed her. "Come on let's eat. I'm starving." Mac said after she broke their kiss. "Alright. Let's go." Alex said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they headed for the lunchroom. Little did they know that Addison was watching them.

4 months later and it was Mac and Alex's one year anniversary. That night Alex planned to ask her to marry him during their party at her parent's house. Alex was looking at the ring when Mark walked up to him. "Hey, that the ring?" "Yea. You think she will like it?" Alex asked as he handed Mark the ring box. The ring was a medium size princess cut pink diamond with 2 little diamonds on either side of it. "Oh she will love it." Mark said as he handed him the box back. Alex took it and put it back in his coat pocket. "So listen. I know Derek already had this talk with you but I feel that as one of her godfather's and her favorite Uncle it is my duty to inform you that if you hurt her I will have to hurt you." Mark told Alex. Alex nods his head. "I understand. I will tell you the samething I told Dr. Shepherd; I will never do anything to intently hurt her. I love her and I always will." Alex told him with love in his eyes. "Good! What do you say we get to some of the patient's I have." Mark said as Alex nods his head yes.

Mac is walking down the hall looking for her mother when Addison stops her. "You think you stand a chance against me?" Mac just starred at her. "If I want Alex back then I will have him back." "You are just mad because you blew whatever chance you had with Alex by your cheating ways. Tell me something Addison, do you even know how to stay faithful or is that too much trouble for you?" Mac said as she starred her down. "You know nothing!" Addison said in a harsh whisper. "I may not know much but I do know that Alex wants me and nothing you say or do can change that." Mac said with an angry look. Just before Addison could say anything else they heard a voice behind her. "What's going on here?" When Mac and Addison looked behind Addison they found Meredith standing there. "Ah…Dr. Grey, nothing at all. I was just having a chat with Dr. Shepherd." Addison said with a smirk on her face. "First off it's Dr. Grey-Shepherd, has been for 20 years. The second thing is that unless you have patient information then leave me intern alone. Come on Mac we have a surgery to prep for." Meredith said as her and Mac left for their surgery. Addison just stood there starring after them.

That night Mac and Alex were sitting in the backyard enjoying the quite before their party started. "So I had an interesting conversation this morning." Mac said as she pulled Alex's arms around her more. "With who?" Alex asked as he kissed her neck. "Addison." When he heard this he stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. "What did she want?" "To tell me she could have you back anytime she wanted." "You know that's not true right?" "Yea, I do. I just really can't stand her." "I know." He said as he looked at her. "What?" Mac asked when she saw Alex starring at her with a smile on his face. "Nothing. I just can't believe that a girl as beautiful and kind as you would be with a guy like me." "I can." Mac said as she kissed him.

Meredith and Derek are standing in the livingroom watching Mac and Alex kissing. Mer is standing with her back in front of Derek leaning against his chest and his arms around her waist. "They remind me of us." Derek told her with a smile on his face. "I think she found her 'McDreamy.' Meredith said as she leaned back and gave him a kiss.

Mac and Alex are still kissing when they pulled back to get some much-needed air. When Alex looked into Mac's beautiful blue eyes and knew this was the perfect time to ask her to marry him. Mac could see that something was bugging him. "Alex, is something wrong?" When Alex heard the worry in her voice he just smiled at her. "No, I was just thinking. You know I love you right?" She smiles at him as she looks into his eyes. "Of course. I love you too." Alex smiles as he took her hand into his and got up on his knees. When she saw this she realized what he was doing. "Oh my god!" She whispered. "I have loved you for as long as I can remembered. I just never realized it till I met you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and even longer after that. What I am trying to say is that I want to marry you Mac. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" Alex asked as he pulled out the ring and put it on her hand. Mac looked at him with tears in her eyes as she nods her head yes. Alex just smiles and pulls her into a hug.

Later on at the party Alex and Mac have never left eachother and Mac was showing off her ring to everyone. Mac and Alex were over by her trailer kissing when they heard a voice behind them. "Aren't they just so cute?" Izzie said to Mark. Mark just rolls his eyes at his girlfriend. "Alright break it up. Karev, watch where you put your hands." Mark said as Alex and Mac pulled back and Mac hugged Mark. "Uncle Mark, soon there will be two Dr. Karev's." Mac said as she showed them the ring. Izzie squealed while Mark just smirked. "So you couldn't wait till the party huh?" Mark asked Alex after he pulled out his hug with Mac. "Nah…I found the perfect time before the party." Alex said as he shoked Mark's hand. "You knew Uncle Mark?" Mack asked Mark as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "Of course I knew. I had to make sure he knew what would happen if he hurt you." Mark told her as he put his arms around Izzie. While they continued to talk they had no idea that Addison had showed up and was watching them.


	9. Ch 8

**Hey guys. Sorry it has taking me this long to get another chapter up but with starting a new job and just wanting to sleep I haven't felt like posting anything. **

**last weekend one of my all time fave WWE wrestlers has died so I would like to say that I want this chapter is done for him. RIP Chris Benoit. You left us way to young.**

** Brandy**

It was now 6 months later and Mac and Alex planned on getting married in another 6 months. Now that they made it through their first year as interns and knew what they wanted to specialize in. Mac, went into Neuro, just like her parents. Alex decided on Plastics, Izzie decided on Neo-Natal and George decided on Cardiothoracic. Addison was still around and got into Mac's face whenever she could but Mac was so happy that nothing Addison said or did could bring her down.

Mac was just waking up when she got thing bad feeling in her stomach. She went to get up and get ready for work when she felt arms tighten around her waist. "Where do you think you are going?" Alex said as he kissed her neck. "I have to get ready for work." Mac said as she melted into his body with hers. Alex just moved his body so that he was untop of her. "We still have sometime." Before she could say anything else he was kissing her and anything else she was feeling was gone and in it's place was only Alex and her love for him.

Meredith was standing at the nurses' station looking at a file when Christina came up to her. "I hate interns." Mer smiled but didn't left her head up from what she was doing. "Why is that?" "Because they all think they know it all." Mer looked up now and just looked at her. "I seem to remember you being the same way when we were interns." "Yea but I did know what I was talking about they don't." Mer just laughed at the look on her face. "So are you coming over tonight to help with Mac's wedding plans?" "Are you going to have alcohol there?" Christina asked with a serious look on her face. "Yes." "Then yes I will be there. What time?" "7." "See you then." Chris said as she left Mer back to do her work.

Later that day Mac was working on a case with her father when Addison walked up to her. "Dr. Shepherd, can I get you for a consult?" "Sure Dr. Montgomery." Mac and Addison walked into a room and before Mac could get a word out to her Addison shot her in the chest. Addison went to leave but when she opened the door she found Bailey standing there. When Bailey saw Addie standing there she looked behind her and found Mac lying on the floor with a gun shot to her chest and the gun lying right next to her. "Debbie, page Chief Webber and tell him we have a gun shot victim!" Bailey yelled as she pushed Addison back into the room. "You stay right here and don't move!" "Miranda?" "No…You don't get to talk right now. Not after what you have just done!" Just then the door opens and Richard walks in and finds Bailey kneeling over Mac with Addison just standing there. "What the hell happened?" Richard yelled kneeling next to Bailey trying to stop the bleeding. "It appears that Dr. Montgomery has shot MaKayla." Bailey told Webber. Just then Mac woke up. "Alex?" Everyone looked at her. "He will be here soon Sweetheart?" Webber told her. Just then the door opened and the hospital cops where there. "Take Dr. Montgomery into custody and tell the cops that this is the weapon and that she is the shooter." Webber said and then pointed to the gun lying on the floor next to Mac. After they left Webber turned to Bailey. "Get her into the ER now!"

Meredith was walking down the hall with Mark when they got a page to the ER for a gun shot victim. They ran down to the ER as fast as they could.

Christina was eating lunch with Burke when they got a call to the ER when they looked at eachother they thought something must be wrong so they throw their lunch away and took off for the ER.

Izzie and George where just telling their interns what to do when they got their page. After they told the interns to go they took off for the page. They ran into Derek and Alex who were looking for Brandy. "Hey have you guys seen Brandy?" Alex asked them. "No but we got page to the ER maybe she is down there already?" Izzie said looking worried. "Yea. Maybe." Alex said as they all got onto the elevator and went down to the ER. When they got there they found Mark holding Meredith who was crying and fighting to get out of his arms. They found Christina doing the samething to Burke. "Hey. What's going on?" Derek asked. When Mer heard his voice she pulled out of Mark's arms and went into her arms. Mark looked at Derek and then Alex. "It's Brandy. Addison shot her. Webber and Bailey just took her into surgery to try and stop the bleeding in her chest." When Alex heard this he backed away from them and turned to the wall and punched it. He then fell down to the floor with his head in his arms crying. No one knew what to say to him so they just watched him.

Later on in the waiting room everyone was waiting for word on how Mac was doing. Bailey and Webber have been in surgery with her for over 2 hours now. Izzie had been crying on Mark's shoulder. Derek had been holding onto Meredith, who had finally stopped crying. George had been staring at the floor and holding onto Izzie's hand. Burke and Christina have been sitting next to Mer and Derek. Alex was still sitting on the floor by himself against the wall staring at Mac's ring. Just then the cops came walking in with Addison. When everyone saw Alex stand up they all held their breath waiting to see what was going to happen. "Why did you do it?" Alex asked as he stood in front of Addison. "Alex…" Izzie started but was cut off by Alex. "No! I deserve to know why Mac is lying in that OR possible…" Alex couldn't even finish what he was saying cause he was so mad. "Alex, I didn't want to but she gave me no choice." No one could believe what had just come out of Addison's mouth. "Don't you dare blame her." Alex said angry that she would even think about blaming Mac. Just then Webber came over to them. "Chief, how is she?" Alex asked him scared of what he might say. "She made it through surgery but now she is in a coma. I'm sorry but if she doesn't wake up in the next 72 hours I don't think she will."

Later that day Mark walked into Mac's room to find Alex watching her. Alex looked up when he heard the door shut but didn't say anything so Mark went to the end of her bed and looked at her chart. "I don't think Webber thinks Mac will wake up." Alex told Mark as he continued to look at Mac and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "We both know she will. I know you don't want to but why don't you go get something to eat." Alex shakes his head no. "I don't want to leave her." Mark nods his head and then heads for the door when he turns around he sees tears running down Alex's face.

The next day was a hard day for everyone. Bailey had a different group of interns now that Mac's group was second year and in their chosen field. When Bailey walked in with her interns Alex looked up from his spot next to Mac. "Morning Dr. Karev. Any change?" "No." "Alright. Who's reporting?" A young man much like Alex was stepped forward. "A 26 year old female came in last night with a gunshot wound to her chest and is now in a coma." Bailey nods her head and turns to Dr. Lee. "Dr. Lee, you will be on this case. I want you to keep an eye on her." "Dr. Bailey, come on! Can't you put me on a real case? Why do I get babysitting duty?" Alex had enough and slammed chair down. "Because she is just as important as anyone else." "No, she isn't because she is just going to die anyway." When Alex heard this he started for Dr. Lee but found a pair of strong arms around him. "Dr. Bailey, name please." "Dr. Tim Lee. Dr. Shepherd." When Derek felt all the fight go out of Alex he let him sit back down. "Dr. Lee, What specialty where you looking into?" "Neuro." Derek just smirked. "My department. Let me tell you something Dr. Lee. That is my daughter, that you are so sure is going to die." When Dr. Lee heard this all the color left his face. "I didn't know." Lee said. "I don't care. Dr. Bailey, can you please keep an eye on her?" "Of course Dr." "Oh one more thing Dr. Lee, you are banned from surgery for the next month. Now get out of my sight." Derek said.

That night Bailey was the only one in the room with Mac when Mac opened her eyes and looked right at her. "Aunt Miranda?" When Bailey heard this she looked up and smiled at her. "Welcome back sweetheart." "Alex?" "I will have him paged for you." Bailey said as she went to the Nurse's station and hat them page Alex and her parent's to come to her room. Bailey was outside of the room waiting for them when Alex, Meredith and Derek came running up to her. "What happened?" Alex asked after he reached her. "She's awake." "Oh thank god!" Meredith said as he leaned back against Derek. "Is she alright?" Derek asked when he saw Alex go over to the window and looked in at Mac. "She's fine so far. She did ask for Alex so she must be great huh?" Bailey said. When Meredith heard this she walked over to Alex. "You should go in and see her." Alex turned from the window to look at her. "Are you sure?" Mer just smiles at him. "I'm sure. Her father and I can see her in a little while. Right now the person she really wants is you. So go on in there and see her. Tell her we love her and will see her later." Alex just nods his head and hugs her and then walks into Mac's room.

At the police station Mark was about to go in and see Addison when he got a phone call. "Slone." "Mark, it's Derek. Mac is awake." When Mark heard this he got a smile on his face. "When did this happen?" "Not that long ago. Alex is in there right now cause the first word she said was Alex. You can see her in the morning." "That's great man. Tell her I love her and will see her first thing in the morning." "Will do." Derek said as he hung up the phone. Mark walked into the hall and made his way to Addison's cell. Addison heard someone come in and when she looked up she found Mark standing there with cold dead eyes. "Mark?" "It didn't work Addison. Mac is fine and with Alex right now so your little stunt didn't work out at all. You are where you need to be and Mac is with Alex, which is right where she needs to be." With that said Mark left Addie starring after him as he walked away from her forever.

Alex was standing in the doorway of Mac's room watching her sleeping when he saw her eyes open and look right at him. "Alex?" Alex just smiled at her and then walks over to her bed and sits next to her. "Hey, Baby." Alex said and kisses her hand. "I love you so much. Do you know that?" Alex asked as he looked back into her eyes. Mac nods her head and then looks down at their hands. When she sees her ring not there she looks up at him. "Where's my ring?" Mac asks with a worry on her face. "Right here." Alex says as he pulls it out of his shirt. She sees the ring hanging from around his neck. He takes it off and puts it back on her finger and kisses it. "Now it is right where it belongs."

Meredith was watching them through the window with a smile on her face when she felt someone come up next to her. "I hear we had a huge wish come true." Webber said. Mer just smiles at him. "No, just another Grey-Shepherd." Both of them smiled and then went back to watching Mac and Alex kissing.


	10. Ch 9

**Here is the last chapter before the finally chapter. I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it.**

**  
Brandy**

It has been about a month since Mac had woken up from her coma and had now been out of the hospital for about 2 weeks. It was the day of Addison's trail and Mac and Alex were in their bedroom getting ready to go. Alex watched as Mac wrenched as she got ready. "Are you sure you want to go Baby?" Mac just looked at him and then back at what she was doing. "I'm sure. I need to go. I need to see her pay for what she did to me." Mac said as she sat down on the bed to try and catch her breath as pain shot up her chest. Alex saw this and kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his and kissed them. "Just breath babe." Mac did as she was told and then she felt a little better. Alex just smiled at her and then kissed her.

Later on that day after many people testified against Addison the DA called their finally person. "The people call Dr. MaKayla Shepherd to the stand." DA Tory stated to the court. Mac slowly made her way to the witness stand. After she said she would tell the truth she sat down slowly. "Now Dr. Can you please state your name for the record?" "Dr. MaKayla Grey Shepherd." "Dr. Shepherd, can you please tell the court how you know the defended?" Mac took a breath. "I met Dr. Montgomery, when I was 10 years old. She was married to my Godfather Mark Slone for almost 10 years." "Now in these 10 years did you ever get along with her?" Mr. Tory asked. Just before Mac could answer the question Addison's lawyer, Mr. Roy objected. "I objected your honor. What does that have to do with the case at hand?" "Your honor, I'm trying to show a patterned of love or hate between the defendant and the victim, Dr. Shepherd." "I'll allow it. Go ahead and answer the question Dr. Shepherd." "Thank you your honor. I tried to get along with her but once she realized how close I was to Uncle Mark, she didn't like me at all. Unless someone was in the room she would let me know how much she disliked me and that at anytime she could get Uncle Mark to be on her side and not like me." Mac said as she rubbed her chest. "Do you need a break Dr.?" The judge asked when he noticed her breathing like she was in pain. "I'll be alright your honor. I would like to see this though." Mac said before taking a sip of water. "MaKayla, I would like to take you back to the incident in question. Can you please tell us what happened?" Mac nods her head. "I had just come out of a patient's room when Dr. Montgomery came up to me and asked me for a consult. When I went into the room with her she turned around and shot me. That's all I remember till I woke up from my coma the next day." Mac said with tears in her eye. "Thank you MaKayla. Your witness." Mr. Tory said as he sat down. "No questions your honor." Mr. Roy said. "I have one Dr. Shepherd, What happened after you woke up?" The judge asked. "I was told that my chest would be sore for a little while cause they had to cut it open to get the bullet out." Mac said. "Did they tell you anything about the bullet?" Mac realizes what he is asking and nods her head. "They said another inch over and I wouldn't be here now." "Thank you Dr. you may step down." Mac nods her head and very slowly makes it back over to Alex. When she got to him he helped her sit down next to her father and then pulls her into his arms and Derek holds her hand.

It took the jury less then an hour to come back with a guilty verdict. The Judge gave Addison 15-25 years in jail with the possibility of getting out earlier on very good behavior.

A few weeks later Mac was back to work at the hospital. She is in Resident's room changing when George comes walking in. "Morning George." George looks up at Mac. "Morning. How are you feeling this morning?" Mac just looks at her locker. "Good. Still a little sore but well otherwise. Izzie tells me you had another hot date with Olivia. I'm so happy for you." Mac said s she sat down and smiled up at him. "Thanks Mac. I'm happy you have Alex. I don't think I have told you that before." George said as he shut his locker door and turned to see Mac smiling up at him. "Thanks George. I like to think of you as one of my very good friends and you telling me that means a lot to me." Mac said. "I'm glad. Do you need any help getting up?" Mac smiles at him and then puts her hand in his. Once Mac is up they walk out of the locker room together and got ready for rounds.


	11. Ch 10

**Well here is the last chapter of MaKayla's Anatomy. I have loved writing it and I loved everyone of you guys who comented on it. Please keep a look out for the Sequal to this story and also my other Grey's story which is actually a Mer/Alex story.**

**Thanks,**

**Brandy**

A year later and everyone was enjoying themselves at the Shepherd's home. It was Alex and Mac's wedding and everyone was having fun. Izzie was standing with George and Olivia watching Mac and Alex dance. "They look so happy." Izzie said. "I know. You can just see how in love they are by just looking in their eyes." Olivia said as she laid her head on George's arm.

Over at the other end of the yard Derek and Meredith are watching Mac and Alex as well. "She looks just like you did on our wedding day." Derek told her as she laid her head against his chest. "I'm so happy she found her "McDreamy." Mer said as Derek kissed her shoulder.

Alex and Mac are looking into eachother's eyes while they danced. "So how does it feel to be Dr. Karev?" "It feels wonderfully. I love being your wife." Mac said as she wrapped both her arms around his neck. "I love being your husband." Alex said as he bent her back and then brought her back up and kissed her.

Mac was dancing with her Uncle Burke when she looked up at him. "Thanks for being her Uncle Burke." "Where else would I be. I am so happy you have the man of your dreams and I know you guys are going to be so happy. I love you Sweetheart." "I love you too Uncle Burke and thank you. I just hope that we can be as happy as you and Aunt Chris and my parents." "You will Sweetheart."

Later that night Mac was dancing with George when Derek walked up to them and taped George on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" Derek asked as he smiled at Mac. "Ofcourse Dr. Shepherd." George said as he backed away from Mac and walked away. Derek just wrapped one of his arms around her waist while he placed her hand that was in his over his heart. They danced to "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. "Well Princess now that you are married I want you to know that you will always be my little girl." "I know Daddy. There will never be another man that I love more than you." Mac said as she laid her head on his chest as they danced.

5 years later Mac, Alex, Izzie and George are now Residents at Settle Grace. Life has been great for them. Alex and Mac have now been married for 5 years and have never been more in love. Izzie and Mark are still going strong and have been together for 6 years and George has been seeing Olivia for 5 years now. Izzie and Mark have been living together for 4 years now while George and Olivia have been living together for 2 years. Mac, Izzie and Olivia are the best have friends.

Mac was sitting in the basement reading a file when she hears someone come in and sit down next to her. "I love being a Dr." "Why is that Uncle Mark?" Mac asked without looking up from her file. "Cause I can boss them around." Mac just laughed at that and looked up to see Mark giving her the famous "McSteamy" smirk. "I am sure they all love you. Right Uncle Mark?" "Ofcourse Mac." Just then a timid looking intern that reminded her of George when he started came up to them. "Dr. Shepherd-Karev, I need you for a consult on my patient." "Of course Dr. Sawyer." Mac said as she got up and walked away with the young intern. Mark just laughed as he watched Mac leave.


End file.
